1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a washing system for a machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system for removing chips generated during working of a machine tool by injecting fluid to the chips has been known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-118884).
In this technical field, technologies for reliably removing chips attached to the surface of a jig for disposing a workpiece have been required.